You Can Hear Her Heart Breaking
by Fire The Canon
Summary: He had held her hand. But then he had kissed Lavender. She was his friend. But Lavender was his girlfriend. She just had to accept that. For School Subjects competition and OT3 Boot Camp. RonHermioneLavender.


**_Written for ladyoftheknightley's "The School Subject" Competition with the subject Arithmancy (write something canon)_  
**

**_Written for Lord Harry James Potter's OT3 Boot Camp using the prompt "Heart Break"_**

* * *

**You Can Hear Her Heart Breaking**

"Harry, can I borrow your Cloak for tonight?"

"My... what?" Harry asked, a blank stare clouding his eyes.

"Your Cloak," Hermione repeated with a sigh. "Can I borrow it tonight?" She wasn't sure if Harry was surprised that she was asking to use his Invisibility Cloak or concerned about what she was planning to do with it.

"I... sure..." Harry replied uncertainly. "May I ask what you need it for, though?"

Hermione's face turned faintly pink. "I – um – wanted to go and see Ron," she confessed. "Lavender's always there during the day and I never get a chance to speak to him. _Properly_."

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow as he tried to hide the knowing smirk that was forming on his lips. "Certainly!" he then answered cheerfully. He disappeared up the stairs and returned moments later, clutching the piece of cloth that had helped them time and time again over the years.

Hermione accepted it, refusing to look her friend in the eye. After all, she was only going to see her _other_ friend – the one who had been poisoned.

That night, when she had triple checked that everyone in her dormitory was sound asleep she tiptoed out of her room and down the staircase. The embers in the fireplace were still keeping the common room warm, but no one was about.

There was a bubble of excitement sitting in the pit of her stomach that she tried to ignore. The idea that she and Ron were going to be _alone_ was pushed aside. He would probably be asleep anyway. It wasn't like she had told Ron to wait up for her so she could sneak into the hospital wing and see him.

She threw the Cloak over her body and exited through the portrait whole, startling the Fat Lady from her doze.

"Who's there?" she cried.

Hermione didn't answer, continuing to make her way along the silent corridor. She had patrolled these corridors many times over the past few years, but it had always been with Ron (or someone else when she hadn't been speaking to him).

Did Ron even realise how much it hurt to see him holding hands with Lavender down these corridors? Or kissing her when he thought no one was watching? Lavender knew – Hermione knew Lavender knew – but Ron was oblivious. He didn't know that she had wasted many tears crying over him and wishing he'd see her in a different light. He didn't see her as anyone other than Hermione. She wasn't anything special to him.

Why did she care so much, anyway? It wasn't like anything was ever going to happen between them. She wasn't going to destroy their friendship over it. Friend-Ron in her life was better than no Ron at all.

_But I lo_ – no, she wasn't going to think about that. She wasn't going to put herself through the heartbreak.

The door to the hospital wing creaked as she pushed it open and for a moment, she was terrified Madam Pomfrey would hear it.

She stood in the doorway for a few moments, but when no one came, she moved further into the room. Only two beds were occupied and she knew Ron was in the one closest to the door.

As she approached his ward, she took out her wand. "_Muffliato_," she whispered, casting the sound barrier around them. As she expected, Ron was sound asleep. His chest moved up and down evenly and for a moment, Hermione was unable to draw her eyes away from him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

She could watch him forever...

_Stop it!_ she scolded. _You're here to speak to him. _As a friend_._

"Ron," she whispered gently, shaking his shoulders.

Ron merely grunted and rolled over.

"Ron," she repeated, this time a little more forceful.

Ron nearly jumped out of his bed in fright. "Whoserre?" he asked, grabbing his wand from the table beside him.

"It's just me," Hermione replied, lighting her wand so he could see her face.

Ron visibly relaxed, sinking back onto his bed. Hermione could have sworn she saw him smile.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, don't scare me like that. I thought you were Lavender."

"She comes to see you at night?" Hermione tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, but she knew she didn't succeed. The thought of that two-faced cow coming to see Ron at night angered her more than she cared to share.

Ron shrugged. "I think she thinks that because I 'sleep' during the day, I'll be awake at night."

Hermione hid the smile that had formed on her lips. "Well, Lavender was sound asleep when I left. I double checked."

Ron nodded. "Thank Merlin for that."

Hermione pulled up the chair that was beside Ron's bed and sat down. She didn't know what else to say to him now that she was there. She had gone over many different conversations throughout the day, but none of them seemed fitting anymore. Not when he seemed happy to have her there.

"You'd... rather me here than Lavender?" she asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. She didn't want Ron getting the wrong idea (even if it was actually the right one).

Even in the small amount of light, she saw the redness that had spread all the way to his ears. "Well, if I'm being honest, she's starting to get on my nerves," he admitted. "She's here every day and every night and..." He trailed off and without thinking, Hermione took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She half expected him to pull away, but surprisingly, he squeezed back. "I'm glad you're here instead, Hermione. I've wanted to talk to you for a while now."

Hermione's heart fluttered in her chest, but she ignored it. Now was not the time.

"So, what have I been missing out on?" Ron then asked conversationally, stifling a yawn. His eyes closed for a short moment and Hermione thought he was going to fall back asleep. But just as quickly, he looked at her again, his blue eyes shining in the wand light. She tried not to focus on the fact that their hands were still connected.

"Oh... nothing much," she answered, just as casually. "I've been taking notes in every class, so you can copy off me when you get out of here."

"Which will hopefully be any day now," Ron answered sourly. He shuffled up the bed so he was now in a sitting position. "I can't believe McLaggen took Keeper from me. I bet he was brilliant, wasn't he? I'll be off the team, I suppose..."

"Actually, they all can't wait to have you back, Ron," Hermione told him honestly. "Especially Harry. You're a much better Keeper than Cormac."

"I bet he'd love to hear that," Ron mumbled, but Hermione saw the satisfied smile that formed on his lips and she laughed.

"Well, no, he wasn't too happy when Ginny told him after the game," she said.

"Git. And _you_ snogged him."

"I didn't, actually."

That caught Ron's attention. He sat a little straighter, wide eyes shining in the light. "You didn't?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he's vile. And he cares way too much about his appearance for my liking."

Ron snorted with laughter. "I hear he spends an hour in front of the mirror making sure his hair is right. Probably spends another hour fixing his make-up. He's worse than a bloody girl."

"I don't do that," Hermione responded defensively.

"And that's what I love about you, Hermione. You're not really a girl."

"Excuse me?" She could have sworn they had been through this two years ago. She _definitely_ was a girl. She was a girl in love...

_Stop it!_

"Well, you are, but... you're not." Ron waved her away. "You know what I mean."

Hermione's retort was cut off by footsteps echoing down the corridor. Surely _she_ hadn't been that loud. Perhaps it was just Madam Pomfrey? She had cast a Silencing Charm, but it wouldn't stop her from being seen. If Madam Pomfrey caught her there this late at night, she'd be in detention for the rest of her schooling life. Prefect or not.

Without another word, she put the Cloak over her and moved to stand in the corner of the room just as a dark figure opened the door.

"Won-Won?"

Hermione had to stop herself from sighing. What was that stupid cow doing here? She was supposed to be asleep.

"Oh, you're awake for once!" Lavender cried joyously. She hurried over to where Ron was still sitting in the hospital bed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Ron mumbled, allowing Lavender to kiss him noisily.

Hermione looked away, ignoring the sudden wetness on her cheeks and the pain in her chest. She had no right.

"I've been visiting you every night, but you've always been asleep," Lavender continued after she pulled away. "You must be exhausted. No wonder, you were poisoned. I mean, everyone said Slughorn was odd, but I never thought he'd try to poison you..."

"It was an accident," Ron replied shortly. "He didn't do it on purpose." There was silence and Hermione had to fight to keep her heaving sobs quiet. If Lavender knew she was there...

"Um, Lavender, I'd kind of like to get some sleep now, if you don't mind?" Ron said. "It's late..."

"But, I just got here!" Lavender protested. "It's the first time we've spoken since you've been here!"

"Yeah, but as you said, I'm exhausted."

Hermione knew Ron was lying through his teeth, but Lavender was too dumb to understand that.

"Yes, you're right. Of course." She leaned forward and planted another kiss on Ron's lips – one that he returned.

Hermione choked back another sob. She had no right to be upset over it. Lavender _was_ his girlfriend, after all.

"Goodnight, Won-Won."

Ron grunted a goodnight in return and then rolled onto his side, not looking at her again.

Hermione didn't miss the longing look Lavender gave Ron as she headed for the door. She was probably hoping he'd call her back and ask her to stay the night, but – thankfully – he did no such thing.

Her footsteps echoed back down the corridor until there was silence once more.

As soon as she was gone, Ron sat up again. "Hermione?" he asked. His eyes darted around the room, searching for her. At one stage, he stared straight at the spot she had been hiding, but she was no longer there.

With a tear-stained face, she made for the exit. Ron couldn't see her like that. He couldn't see how much he being with Lavender hurt. She had asked him to Slughorn's Christmas party in the hope that she would find the courage to tell him how she felt. Perhaps, if things had gone differently, it could have been her saying goodnight to him, rather than leaving in a hurry.

If only she had told him when she realised...

"Hermione?" Ron repeated. "Where are you?"

As quietly as she could, Hermione left the hospital wing and walked quickly back through the silent corridors. The portrait was just swinging shut when she reached it. "Whomping Willow," she whispered hurriedly.

"How many of you are out of bed tonight?" the Fat Lady grumbled.

Hermione climbed through the whole and threw the Cloak on the floor. Lavender was just taking the first step up to the dormitories when she turned around.

"Oh, it's you," she said. "Where have you been? Prefect patrol is long over."

"That's none of your business!" Hermione hissed. She knew she looked awful, but she really didn't care. Only one person's opinion mattered to her and he had chosen some pretty, blonde bimbo instead.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "No doubt crying over what you can't have," she replied cruelly. "Well, just so you know, I just got back from visiting _my_ boyfriend in the hospital. I'd love to tell what we did, but it's kind of private."

_Oh, I saw exactly what happened!_ Hermione wanted to say. _I saw him lie to you and tell you he was tired and then call my name straight afterwards._

Instead, she simply said, "Good for you, Lavender. I'm off to bed now. Sleep well." She ran up the stairs two at a time and pushed the door open to her dormitory. She didn't even bother getting changed, but rather drew the curtains around her bed and sobbed.

He had held her hand...

But then he had kissed Lavender.

She was his friend...

But Lavender was his girlfriend.

And that was something she was just going to have to accept, because Lavender had had the courage to make the first move. She had won and nothing hurt more than that.

* * *

_**Alright, so there are a few reasons why this is my OT3. First and foremost it's because Hermione wins. And I like it when they're jealous of each other's relationships, because they just don't realise that those people are always second choices. Secondly... well, I've always adored Lavender. Yes, I like Lavender. I love her, in fact. She's one of my favourite characters. I just don't like her with Ron.**_

_**Please leave a review. I'd love to hear your opinion.**_


End file.
